Night Family
History A Young Mother Misty Night was well below the age of adult when she conceived Nalia with a soldier from Keseon in the realm of Evathis. Due to the demanding duties of the soldier, Misty would go on to raise the child on her own and keeping the information about her father to herself. Misty would go on to marry Julius Brandywine who would help her raise Nalia. The marriage did not produce any children as it was a platonic marriage. The War The war in Evathis broke out over the eradication of the Emevase species. Misty and Julius would begin to train Nalia in fighting and survival. She was only six years of age at the time. As the war led on, Nalia would become close to Zoe Thornglass and Dante Sienna. Nalia would become the Patona for Zoe while becoming romantically involved with Dante. It would be revealed later that Dante was an Emevase. With this knowledge, Julius convinced Misty that her daughter and Dante would be safer somewhere else, far away from the war. The night that Julius and Misty made the move to relocate Nalia and Dante by portal to a new location, a Council of Nine member arrived to stop them. Dante was mortally wounded and forced into the portal. Nalia followed him through. After Julius closed the portal, Misty would be killed before his eyes and he would be taken captive. A New Place Nalia and Dante arrived just outside the Temple of Blades in Mandarins Gate. There, Dante died from his wounds. Nalia was found by Somastial Knightmare and taken in to be cared for. Shortly after her arrival, she would find out that she was pregnant with Dante's child. She began to panic as she knew what this would mean for her child if anyone were to ever found out what the nature of the child was. She disclosed this in confidence to Somastial and his guardian, Sadi. Somastial agreed to claim the child as his so that no one would ever be the wiser until it was time to reveal the information. He went about telling the kingdom that he would be expecting a new child, including his daughter, Shaelyhn. What Somastial did not count on was the kingdom of Henanda causing a riot over the news of the new child. To further protect Nalia and her unborn child, he asked Sadi to relocate them safely to where the king of Henanda would never find them. Sadi would relocate them to Tiaret in Darastrix Tokeqwim, close to her home of Draconis. There, Nalia would give birth to Jenna and Thana. 'End of the Family Name' Because of corruption of the Council of Nine in Silephen, there are two different dates that are listed in the books for Nalia's death. The first date is in 13 BE when the Great War came to Mandarins Gate. Tiaret was attacked at the same time resulting in Nalia's death. The second date was in 3 BE, in which the attack never happened and Jenna and Thana were with their mother at the time of her death. The reason was never given as to why Nalia died so young but, Jenna did state at one time to her sister, Shaelyhn, that she died of a broken heart. Either way, the end of the Night surname ended with Nalia's death. Legacy In Jenna's wisdom when it came to her children, knowing that her son Michael did not have a biological father in which to name him for his family; Jenna would give him the surname of Night in honor of her mother. Thus, the Night surname was revived with Michael's birth in 21 AE.